50 Shades of Black oder Der Fähnrich und der Lord
by DrinkerofSkies
Summary: Für eine persönliche und inoffizielle Mission erwählt Lord Vader ausgerechnet Fähnrich Nanda zu seiner Pilotin. Unvorhergesehene Ereignisse lassen die junge Frau jedoch plötzlich allein mit dem Sith auf einer Korvette im All zurück... Inspiriert durch das Star Wars Panini Comic 120 - Fünf Tage Sith
1. Prolog

Inspiriert vom Panini Star Wars Comic 120 – 5 Tage Sith

**Fifty Shades of Black**

Der mit dunkelgrauem Leder bezogene Pilotensessel schmiegte sich angenehm um Fähnrich Nandas Konturen. Die Sitzfläche bot eine bequeme Tiefe und die Lehne ragte noch etwas über den Kopf der Pilotin hinaus, sodass sie sich zufrieden zurücklehnen hätte können. Doch sie wagte es nicht. Konzentriert starrte die Unteroffizierin auf die Bildschirme und Anzeigen der Konsole vor ihr, deren fröhlich blinkende Lichter das sonst nur spärlich beleuchtete Cockpit in ein geheimnisvolles Halbdunkel tauchten.

Sie wusste, dass die Spezialeinheit, der sie zugeteilt worden war, sich noch immer an Bord befand. Sechs ausgewählte Elitesoldaten, deren Akten erst mit einer Sicherheitsfreigabe einzusehen waren, die die ihre soweit überragte wie ein Wookie einen Ughnaut. Es war Fähnrich Nandas Einheit. Und auch wenn die Soldaten die junge Unteroffizierin nicht ernst nahmen, wäre Fähnrich Nanda trotzdem weitaus wohler gewesen, wenn die sechs Elite-Sturmtruppler - die auf Bothawui wahrscheinlich ein mittelschweres Massaker verübt hatten - nicht tot in den Korridoren lägen. Mit zerschmetterten Köpfen in den geborstenen Helmen und abgetrennten Gliedmaßen. Wenn Nanda beim Herausgehen nicht über die verkrümmten Leiber stolpern würde, dann brächte sie spätestens das Blut zu Fall, das stetig aus ihnen hervor sickerte und den Boden des Frachtbereichs in eine unfreiwillige Rutschbahn verwandelte.

Die Bilder der Überwachungskameras die sie als Pilotin empfing waren eindeutig gewesen.

_Negativ_, hatte der Sergeant gesagt und den Befehl verweigert. Als es passiert war, traute sie ihren Ohren kaum.

_Mein Lord, bitte. Wir dienen beide dem Imperator._

Aber Lord Vader nahm es nicht hin, dass man ihn in Frage stellte und gleichzeitig ein paar Blaster in Anschlag brachte. Törichte Männer.

Fähnrich Nanda hatte den Soldaten eine Chance von 30% gegeben. Schnell korrigierte sie auf 5. Unabhängig von dem Kampf versuchte sie sich auf ihre Pflichten als Pilotin zu konzentrieren.

„Nicht die Hülle durchlöchern... Nicht die Hülle durchlöchern...", sagte sie angespannt zu sich selbst während sie die Korvette aus dem Alderaanischen Asteroidenfeld manövrierte.

Eine Sirene fing kakophonisch an zu heulen und mehrere Anzeigen schalteten auf alarmierendes Rot, als die Schüsse eines Stormtroopers die Hülle von innen durchschlugen. Ein bedrohlicher Ruck ging durch das gesamte Schiff.

„Lord Vader!", rief Nanda besorgt aus und wusste, dass sie es sich nie verzeihen könnte, sollte dem Sith an ihrer Seite etwas zustoßen.

Doch innerhalb von 15 Sekunden hatte Vader nicht nur eine Eliteeinheit Sturmtruppen ausgelöscht, sondern auch einen Hüllenbruch versiegelt. Er war unglaublich. Beinahe musste sie lächeln. Grausam und mitleidslos im Kampf, doch erhebend für all jene die ihm in die Schlacht folgten. Soldaten die an seiner Seite fochten, sprachen alle von einer unaufhaltsamen, erhebenden, fast euphorisierenden Macht. Vader war Faszination, ein strahlendes Symbol voller Anziehungskraft welches das Blut in den Adern vor Angst gefrieren oder vor Tatendrang zum Kochen bringen konnte. Er war eine pure Manifestation von Stärke, vor der niemand zu bestehen hoffen durfte. Nanda hatte ihn studiert. Sie wusste alles, was frei über ihn verfügbar war, hatte ganze Tage im Holonetz verbracht um ihn zu sehen, zu hören und jede Information über ihn in sich aufzusaugen.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie und Vader nun die einzigen Lebewesen auf dem Schiff waren. Nandas Kehle schnürte sich zu. Die zweite Realisierung barg die Erkenntnis, dass sie die einzige Zeugin zu Vaders Bluttat war. Und der Lord war niemand, der einzige Zeugen am Leben ließ. Vielleicht war dies der Preis für die Teilnahme an einer inoffiziellen, ja persönlichen Mission des Lords, die nie irgendwo Erwähnung finden würde. Ein simples 'Verschollen' beendete ihre Akte und sie ward nie mehr gesehn.

Fähnricht Nanda starrte mit gelernter Professionalität auf die Anzeigen. Doch sie konnte nur abwarten. In Ermangelung einer Aufgabe, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, versuchte sie sich auf den Komfort des Pilotensessels zu fokussieren. Hinter ihr stand der Dunkle Lord der Sith. Die schwarz behandschuhte rechte Hand ruhte auf der Lehne, nur Zentimeter vom Kopf der jungen Frau entfernt. Es gelang der Unteroffizierin nur mit Mühe ihr Unbehagen auszublenden, doch spätestens der gleichmäßige Atem des Sith durchbrach immer wiederkehrend die Stille und erinnerte sie an die Präsenz des Oberbefehlshabers. Sie spürte die immense Kraft, die von ihm ausging.

Warum hatte er sie gewollt?

_Lord Vader will Sie dabeihaben!_

_Warum mich?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Fragen Sie ihn._

Nanda war eine Bilderbuchkadettin gewesen. Ausbildung auf Carida, Fortbildung zur Datenbeauftragten, Logistikseminar, erweitertes Nahkampf- und Waffentraining. Und als Pilotin taugte sie mehr als überdurchschnittlich viel. Bisher hatte das chauvinistische, männerdominierte Militär sie gewähren lassen. Solange sie einen niedrigen Rang bekleidete.

_Bin ich trotzdem gut genug für Vader? Oder gerade deshalb? _

Ihre Angst von dem Sith getötet zu werden wurde nur noch von der Angst ihn zu enttäuschen übertroffen. Ihre Begeisterung hatte keine Grenzen gekannt, als er sie für seine Mission erwählt hatte. Nanda diente ihrem Imperium von Herzen, doch Lord Vader zu dienen empfand sie als besonderes Privileg ohnegleichen, dem sie mit Demut nachkam. Er verkörperte die konsequente Durchsetzung der neuen Ordnung und die Ausmerzung von Chaos, dem er alles unterordnete. Für sie war er die treibende Kraft der Galaxis.

Ein sachtes Rascheln riss den Fähnrich aus ihren Grübeleien. Es klang als würden zwei Stück Stoff oder Leder aneinander gerieben. Dann merkte sie, dass sich Vaders Hand bewegte. Langsam wanderte sie die Lehne hinab.

Fähnrich Nanda war Lord Vader nie näher als 500 Meter gekommen. Sie diente zwar auf der Executor, doch ihr eher logistisch besetzter Aufgabenbereich hatte ein Aufeinandertreffen stets vermieden.

Und jetzt war sie nicht mal eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Allein mit ihm auf einer Korvette im All, abertausende Kilometer weit weg vom nächsten Lebewesen.

Als seine Hand schließlich auf Fähnrich Nandas linker Schulter ruhte, spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper an. Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf, wagte es aber nicht den Lord direkt anzuschauen und starrte stattdessen auf den massigen, schwarzen Handschuh. Sie schluckte schwer. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, ihr Atem ging schneller.

Langsam spreizte Vader seinen Zeigefinger ab und strich ruhig Nandas Hals entlang.

Die junge Frau atmete nun keuchend.

Der Dunkle Lord hakte in ihren Kragen ein, ließ seinen Finger nach vorne gleiten und übte sanften Druck nach unten aus, bis der erste Knopf ihrer Uniformjacke nachgab.

Nanda hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass Vader zu irgendwelchen Gefühlen in der Lage war, geschweige denn zu Begierde. Nach ihr.

Er wäre nicht der erste aufdringliche Vorgesetzte, den sie zurechtweisen musste, aber selbst der ranghöchste Offizier war kein Vergleich zum Dunklen Lord. Man konnte sich ihm nicht widersetzen und leben. Und sie wollte sich nicht widersetzen. Etwas in ihr wollte sich ihm beugen. Wollte sich hingeben, wollte die Neugierde befriedigen, nach dem was die abweisende schwarze Rüstung verbarg. Wollte teilhaben an seiner Macht, wollte die Angst und die Furcht vor ihm überwinden. Wollte alle Seiten von ihm offenbart haben. Konnte es Wirklichkeit sein? Oder spielte er nur Spielchen mit ihr? Als sie die Situation schließlich als absolut real erfasste, beschloss sie sich zu nehmen, was sie begehrte. In ihren Gedanken hatte es sich ohnehin öfter abgespielt, als die Soldatin zugeben würde. Nachts. Wenn sie alleine in ihrem kleinen Quartier lag und der Schlaf sie nicht holen kam.

„Mein Lord", sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme und stand vorsichtig auf, langsam genug um nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln, ihm entfliehen zu wollen.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Mit ruhigen Händen begann Fähnrich Nanda ihre Uniformjacke weiter zu öffnen und Vaders Werk zu vollenden.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er ein Mensch war. Und es hieß, er war an seine Rüstung gebunden. Aber es gab so viele Gerüchte über den Sith, Klatsch und Tratsch, die die Truppen beschäftigen. Funktionierte sein Körper noch in ... jeglicher Hinsicht? Soldatinnen spaßten oft den schwarzen Hünen verführen zu wollen, um der Karriere einen kleinen Schub zu geben. Nanda hatte immer gelacht.

Als sie den letzten Druckknopf vom Gegenstück trennte, streifte der Fähnrich ihre Jacke ab und ließ sie auf den Sessel neben sich fallen. Ein schwarzes Unterhemd mit imperialem Emblem war das letzte was ihren Oberkörper verhüllte. Die nackten, grazilen Arme führten ihre Hände nun zum Kopf, langten nach der Offiziersmütze, die unverwandt auf ihrer Jacke landete und lösten den Zopf, sodass Nanda ihr pechschwarzes Haar mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung aus der Anordnung befreien konnte.

Vader taxierte sie und folgte ihrer Bewegung, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

Mit einem metallischen _Pling_ band die Soldatin ihre silberne Gürtelschnalle los. Die wuchtige Hose glitt zu Boden. Kurz darauf war sie aus Stiefeln und Hose herausgestiegen.

Fähnrich Nanda überkreuzte die Arme, zog sich das Unterhemd über den Kopf und entblößte so ihr wohl proportioniertes Dekolletee. Ihre makellose Haut schimmerte dunkel im fahlen Licht der Bedienungsanzeigen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem nachtfarbenen Haar, den im Schatten liegenden Konsolen und der schwarzen Rüstung des Dunklen Lords ergab sich eine düstere, doch vielfältig und auf ihre Art wunderschöne Aneinanderreihung unterschiedlich nuancierter schwarzer Farben.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Fähnrich Nanda aus dem Schlaf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bemühte sie sich ihrer Umgebung gewahr zu werden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen schlechten Gedanken zu vertreiben, und warf die grauen Betttücher beiseite. Schnell stand die Soldatin auf und reckte sich. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und wischte ihre feuchte Stirn ab.

Der Traum hätte ihrer Meinung nach nicht enden müssen.

Trotzdem schockierte sie die Wirklichkeitsnähe des Geträumten. Der Flug und der Kampf Vaders waren eine exakte Abbildung ihrer Erinnerung gewesen. Seufzend fiel Nanda zurück aufs Bett. Sie befand sich immer noch in dem größeren Quartier, das ihr nun zugestanden worden war. Erwartungsvoll kramte sie ihr Datapad aus dem Nachtschränkchen hervor, um ihre Akte einzusehen. Der Sith hatte Wort gehalten. Die Beförderung war durch. Jetzt war sie ihrer Altersklasse um fünf Jahre voraus. Und ihr Konto wies immer noch die beachtliche Summe auf, die ihr nach der Mission überwiesen worden war. Alles in bester Ordnung. Grübelnd versuchte Nanda die Ereignisse noch einmal zu rekapitulieren. Nach dem Kampf war der Rückflug ereignislos gewesen.

_Es war nur ein Traum. Vader hat mich nie berührt... oder?_


	2. Erblühen

**Kapitel 1 – Erblühen**

Erschrocken sackte Lieutenant Nanda vor den aneinandergereihten Waschbecken zusammen, die Handflächen auf dem pulsierenden Herzen. Der triste Raum war leer.

Schluckend strich sie eine nachtschwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und machte sich unbewusst auf dem kalten Stahlfliesenboden des geräumigen Gruppenbadezimmers noch ein wenig kleiner.

So hatte die Soldatin sich das wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. Seit ihrer Mission an Vaders Seite, wurde sie unaufhörlich an die turbulenten Ereignisse dieser fünf Tage erinnert.

Gerade als sich die über ein Waschbecken gebeugte Offizierin wieder aufrichtete, hatte der unvermeidliche Blick in den Spiegel niemand anderes, als den hinter ihr stehenden Dunklen Lord der Sith offenbart.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen war sie herumgewirbelt. Niemand. Stille.

Sie empfand den Dunklen Lord nicht als Bedrohung, zumindest weigerte sie sich das zu tun. Allerdings kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn, dass sie, nach wie vor, die einzige Zeugin von Vaders widerrechtlicher Tötung Imperialer Sturmtruppen war.

Nanda schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich würde sie den Lord nie wieder sehen. Und die Heimsuchungen, Produkte ihrer blühenden Fantasie, würden bald verschwinden. Zeit heilte alle Wunden.

Etwas beruhigter tapste die Soldatin zurück in ihr Quartier. Sie streckte die Arme zu den Seiten aus und gähnte ausgiebig. In ihrem alten Domizil hätte sie jetzt wohl mit beiden Händen die Wände berührt.

_Danke für das hübsche Zimmer, mein Lord... kommen Sie mich doch mal besuchen._

Nanda tippte sich gegen die Stirn und schalt sich. Solange sie selbst pausenlos an Vader dachte, war ihr bestimmt nicht geholfen.

Flugs entledigte sich die junge Frau ihrer Uniform und hängte sie sorgfältig in den Spind.

Die Unterwäsche landete auf einem Stuhl vor dem Bett und schon kuschelte Nanda ihren nackten Körper in die grauen Laken.

„Licht aus", sagte sie routiniert und es wurde dunkel.

Grübelnd rückte Nanda das Kissen noch ein wenig zurecht und verschränkte dann die Hände vor dem Bauch.

Sie reimte sich viel zu viel Poodoo zusammen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie ausgewählt, weil sie jung und unverbraucht war. Sie hing keinen Seilschaften innerhalb des Militärs an und verrichte ihre Pflicht gewissenhaft. Loyalität schuldete sie allein dem Imperium und Vader, gewiss nicht ihrer eigenen Karriere. Dennoch war sie ein reines Werkzeug. Vader interessierte sich in keiner Weise für die Soldatin. Sie war weder eine besondere Bereicherung seiner Arbeit, noch eine außergewöhnliche Bedrohung als Zeugin, da gemeinhin bekannt war, dass der Sith Versagen oftmals mit dem Tod bestrafte. Nanda verzog das Gesicht, als sie realisierte, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte, dem Lord auf irgendeine Art und Weise etwas zu bedeuten – im Guten oder Schlechten.

Sie hatte sich schon immer mehr für den Lord interessiert, als vielleicht gesund sein mochte. Doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Mission war alles dem Lauf der Veränderung unterworfen. Ihre absonderliche Schwärmerei für den schwarzen Hünen, die sie noch nie gewagt hatte mit jemandem zu teilen, entwickelte sich langsam zu einer bizarren Obsession. Und ihr Traum war der Fixpunkt. Er erschien so real, als wäre es wirklich passiert, mehr eine Erinnerung, als ein Traum. Doch im Schlaf hatte er sie nie wieder eingeholt. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich das Szenario noch einmal ab. Wie schnell sie ihm erlegen war, dieser dunklen Bedrohung, die den Reiz so kumulierte. Fast nichts mehr hatte sie getragen, als der Traum aussetzte. Sie schloss die Augen und füllte die Lücke mit ihrer Vorstellungskraft.

„Ich bin untröstlich, mein Lord", gestand Lekauf, in seiner Stimme dominierte der Schwermut. Vader musste nicht in die Macht hinein horchen, um das Unbehagen seines Untergebenen zu spüren.

„Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, Lieutenant", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich danke Euch, Lord Vader!", sprach der Adjutant erleichtert und verbeugte sich untertänigst. Er machte kehrt und ließ den Sith allein, der seinen Blick wieder dem Panoramafenster schenkte. Die Schwärze des Alls wurde von einem Dutzend Sternenzerstörer gesprenkelt, deren dreieckige Silhouetten ruhig neben seinem Flaggschiff her patrouillierten.

Sechs Wochen hatte Lekauf Zeit, um nach Coruscant zu reisen und seine tote Mutter zu beerdigen. Schmerzhaft drang die Erinnerung an seine eigene Mutter in Vaders Synapsen.

Er hatte weder sie, noch Padmé retten können. Der Lord ballte die Fäuste. Seine über alles geliebte Ehefrau. Die Hochverräterin. In beängstigender Naivität war sie ihrem beschränkten Glauben an die Republik, die Demokratie, den Jedi-Orden und auch an Obi-Wan erlegen. Vaders Zorn wuchs. Er hatte Obi-Wan bezahlen lassen, doch Padmé brachte es ihm nicht mehr zurück. Wütend verdammte er ihre kindliche Blauäugigkeit und fragte sich, wie sie solange in der Politik hatte überleben können, die manchmal tödlicher war, als ein Lichtschwertstreich. Die Senatorin von Naboo war der bedeutendste Teil seines Lebens gewesen. In jedem Konflikt hatte er sie unterstützt, eisern an ihrer Seite gewacht, jede Entscheidung mitgetragen. Und als der Jedi dann alles hinter sich ließ, nur um sie zu erretten... wandte sie sich ab.

Er war so treuherzig gewesen, obwohl er ein ganz anderes Leben hätte führen können. Dem jungen Skywalker waren auf seinen Reisen durch die Galaxis viele Verehrerinnen aller möglichen Spezies begegnet. Doch jetzt war von dem schneidigen, gut aussehenden Mann, den sie in ihm gesehen hatten, nichts mehr übrig. Martialisch und furchteinflößend wirkte die schwere Rüstung des Sith; er hatte nichts mehr, was eine Frau als attraktiv empfinden konnte. Geschweige denn, dass es eine Frau gab, die sich freiwillig mit Vader getroffen hätte.

Seine mechanischen Finger lösten sich aus ihrer krampfhaften Spannung.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er einen Moment durchlebt, der dieser Erkenntnis trotzen wollte. Leicht hob Vader den Kopf, als er an seine Vergeltungsmission zurückdachte. Nicht die Bestrafungen, all die Tötungen oder der Verrat, hatten das intensivste Gefühl bei ihm erweckt. Es waren die Stunden gewesen, die dem Dunklen Lord im Dämmerlicht der Pilotenkanzel mit Lieutenant Nanda zugekommen waren.

Allein zu sein, erlebte Vader als Segen und als Fluch. Es bedeutete einerseits Ruhe und Selbsthingabe, doch andererseits auch Einsamkeit. Man fürchtete ihn, man verachtete ihn, man verehrte ihn. Als gnadenlosen Herrscher, als Schlächter, als gerechten Anführer und überwältigenden Krieger.

Nandas Interesse an ihm ging über all das hinaus. Die Macht verriet dem Sith, dass der Lieutenant versuchte mehr in ihm zu sehen, als die äußerlichen Begebenheiten.

Die Mission mit der Offizierin hatte ihm seit Langem die Möglichkeit geboten, eine Frau überhaupt richtig anzusehen. Ihre Präsenz in der Macht zu spüren. Und ihren anmutigen Duft zu riechen, welcher der abweisenden Umgebung ein wenig Wärme verlieh.

Es war berauschend gewesen, sodass Vader einfach nur dastand und erstaunlicherweise etwas wie Zufriedenheit empfand. Gedankenverloren hatte seine Rechte auf der Lehne des Pilotensessels geruht. Nur eine winzige Bewegung und er hätte Nandas Schulter berührt. Der Sith öffnete sich der Macht. Spürte, wie sie erschrak, spürte wie eine Unmenge an Emotionen über sie hereinbrach. Und über ihn. Langsam zog er die Kontur ihres Halses nach. Nanda stockte der Atem. Ihre aufwallende Gefühlswelt überschwemmte ihn. Ja, sie fürchtete sich, aber da war auch Spannung, Erwartung, Wissbegierde, Aufgeschlossenheit, Sehnsucht und – unverkennbar – Verlangen. Diese überraschende Erkenntnis ließ seine Hand schließlich nach unten gleiten. Und der erste Knopf ihrer Uniformjacke gab nach.

Nanda schälte ihre makellose Figur aus der grauen Dienstkleidung und die Intensität des fast vergessenen Gefühls von Lust, überkam Vader so plötzlich, dass er instinktiv mit der Macht einen um sich Schirm erschuf.

Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf der Lehne, er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Erstaunt, wie sehr sein Vorstellungsvermögen die Zweisamkeit mit einer schönen Frau ausnutzte, fragte sich Vader, ob diese plötzliche Dynamik nicht einen bleibenden Eindruck in der Macht hinterlassen haben mochte.

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich vom Panoramafenster ab.

Wenn er Talente suchte, besah er sich zunächst die Qualifikationen und Eigenschaften der jeweiligen Personen, ohne auf Rang, Geschlecht oder Bildaufnahmen zu achten. Der Sith hatte Nanda nicht ohne Grund für seine Vergeltungsmission erwählt. Und sie hatte sich hervorragend bewährt. Die – jetzt – Offizierin besaß phänomenale Fähigkeiten. Ihr phänomenales Aussehen schaffte es nicht auf Vaders gedankliche Liste, da es jeder logischen Relevanz entbehrte. Dennoch musste er die Kombination aus Nandas Attraktivität und ihrer unnatürlich wohlgesonnenen Einstellung zu ihm, als eine interessante Konstellation betrachten.

Sechs Wochen würde der Adjutant fehlen. Jetzt wusste der Sith, wer ihn ersetzen würde.


End file.
